rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smidvarg
Smidvarg is an Alpha Night Terror who appears in DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show). Appearance Night Terrors are small dragons that are slightly larger than the Smothering Smokebreaths and the Terrible Terrors. The alpha is white and slightly larger than the others, while other Night Terrors are black. At night the alpha helps his pack to form the shape of any large dragon, with the alpha as it's eye. They have small teeth and rounded tongue. They also have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes on the tail. Personality As the leader of the Night Terrors on Dragon's Edge, it is his job to figure out ways to protect his flock, and even the entire island at times. He is very protective and gets agitated when the other Night Terrors are in danger. He is also willing to follow other's orders to protect the island, such as when he followed Hiccup and Toothless to lead the Fireworms away from Dragon's Edge. Smidvarg is slightly aggressive, usually taking out his anger by roaring at Hiccup, since he's the one around at the time. However, after earning his trust, Smidvarg is a loyal ally. He also has somewhat of a playful nature, as he and the other Night Terrors to take the shape of Toothless. Powers and Abilities *'Flying Together': Night Terrors are able to fly closely together in order to form the shapes of larger, more terrifying dragons for protection. This behavior resembles that of certain shoals of fish, who swim together in order to appear larger so as to scare off predators. Also, each swarm has an alpha. The alpha is able to control its fellow dragons and instruct them to form certain formations. They have been shown forming a Night Fury, Fireworm Queen and a larger Night Terror. *'Speed': Night Terrors are incredibly fast and strong fliers, especially when they are together in a swarm. *'Dragon Controlling': The alpha Night Terror can control smaller Night Terrors, organizing them into a formidable flock that appears to be a larger dragon when posed with the threat of oncoming predators. *'Fire Breathing': A single Night Terror breathes an admittedly tiny fire blast. However, when a swarm of these dragons fires, the little shots can turn into a massive fire ball. *'Intelligence': They are able to form a shape of other dragons, making themselves look bigger. They even figured out their own way to get rid of the Fireworms by forming themselves into the shape of a Fireworm Queen. It is possible they had never seen a Fireworm Queen before, but they had the idea to make themselves look like a large Fireworm, hoping they would be followed by the smaller Fireworms. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Images Night terror stado.jpg|Smidvarg as the large Night Terror's eye Night_Terror_Gallery_33_wm.jpg|Smidvarg with his pack Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals